


Who's More Of a Threat?

by GothamPanda



Series: The Adventures of Evgenii Tabris [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Gen, old story is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamPanda/pseuds/GothamPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chantry now lay in rubble and a price must be paid. So demands a certain prince, but will it be an easy one? Will he have to face the wrath of the ex Warden Commander herself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's More Of a Threat?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of backstory. Warden Evgenii Tabris followed Anders after the events of Awakening. Meaning she too abandoned her post and her title. After the heart break with Alistair I wanted her to be happy. But whoops! My evil brain would never allow such a thing. Anyways. 
> 
> Please enjoy my lil angst story.

"Hawke! I demand you kill that monster right now or I swear on Andraste I will be back with an entire army to do it myself!" Sebastian ordered, glaring hatefully at the apostate.  
  
"What!" Evgenii shot up from her kneeling position, her hands grasping the hilts of her daggers, “You lay a hand on him and I'll cut it off."  
  
When their eyes met he saw the rage that burned with the challenge.  
  
"He murdered innocents! He deserves to die!"  
  
There was a glint of steel and the elf all but disappeared from sight with her fast movements, but Hawke managed to catch her, throw her to the ground and use her body weight to pin her down. The Starkhaven prince was about to rant again when Hawke snapped out an order for him to keep it shut.  
  
"Think Sebastian. If I kill him now on your command you will have her hunting you down for the rest of her life."  
  
"My guards could take care of her easily."  
  
"Wanna bet Chantry Boy," Eve spat, and was promptly punched in the shoulder.  
  
"She's got nothing to lose. She'll be hounding every moment of your life, making you paranoid. She was trained by an expert Antivian Assassin, and a Grey Warden. And man, can she hold a grudge."  
  
"Hope you can sleep with an eye open," Evgenii hissed.  
  
Sebastian stared at the restrained elf, seeing the absolute loathing in her violet eyes. If everything he heard was true this elf would turn out to be a serious problem, but he cannot overlook the mass murder Anders just committed. The Maker would never forgive him. More guards would have to be hired, and he would need to be much more cautious when he was out in public, and possibly train his skills more. Anders was going to die today whether that put his life in more danger or not.  
  
"Kill him now Hawke."  
  
Hawke sighed, slid her hand to the back of the elf's neck and sent a soothing pulse of mana through her. Evgenii choked a moment, eyes wide before falling unconscious.  
  
"Fenris. Hold her down. I do not know how long she will be out this time," Hawke rose and walked over to the gloomy mage. Her tired eyes stared down at his back and she slipped out her dagger, "I'm so sorry Anders."  
  
"No. Do not be. Just tell Eve… I love her," he mumbled not really looking at anything.  
  
"I will."  
  
With a heavy heart she plunged the magic laced dagger deep into the man's back. He made no noise as he collapsed to the ground. Everyone watched as he took his final few deep breaths and slumped, lifelessly. Hawke turned back to her group, her face an emotionless slab. Her burning eyes flickered to Sebastian and she grabbed him roughly by the front of his armor.  
  
"Remember what you made me do here today. Remember," she hissed, "I can promise I will and she," Hawke pointed to the unconscious elf, "Will _never_ forget."  
  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I took a bit of liberties with the abilitit's of spells in this world. Hawke had to develop a spell to knock Eve out because the taint gave her severe insomnia. So yeah. Yay for creative freedom.
> 
> Also added note. I actually really like Sebby. I just really wish he didn't make you choose at the end. It sucks.
> 
> Thank you for reading ~


End file.
